I missed my Damien
by Bl4ckGam3r
Summary: Dupa o lunga perioada, Pip si Damien s-au reintalnit. Ce urmeaza sa se intample intre ei ... va fi micul lor secret. ATENTIE! E One-shot *smiles*.


Au trecut 10 ani de cand l-am vazut ultima data… dar asta nu a contat, niciodata nu mi-am putut scoate din amintiri privirea lui, vocea lui dragalasa… niciodata n-am putut sa-mi opresc inima sa nu mai bata asa la gandul ca intr-o zi, poate il voi reintalni. Si asa a fost…

-Hey Pip! Ce-ai facut la examene? intreaba Cartman cu o expresie destul de multumita. Chiar si acum cand il privesc, nu-mi pot ascunde uimirea, a slabit atat de mult… s-a schimbat atat de mult. Cand eram mici, majoritatea problemelor le aveam din vina lui si a lui Kyle, dar acum … heh, noul Cartman e mai de treaba…

-Am picat la matematica… De ce? Nu ii voi spune niciodata de ce. Mi-e prea rusine sa-l las sa afle ca n-am avut destui bani cat sa-mi permit un meditator. Cu toate ca s-a schimbat atat de mult, inca are o gura mult prea mare.

Cartman rase timp de cateva secunde trecand pe langa mine si mergand la restul grupului. Eu in schimb, imi petreceam majoritatea timpului izolat, ascultand muzica sau desenand, gandindu-ma la ce voi face pe viitor. Ce voi face? Eh, lucrul asta nu conteaza acum, inainte de toate trebuie sa redau examenul si sa-l iau.

Merg pana la lista cu rezultatele celorlalti care era lipita de un geam si incep a privi curios notele lor. Trec cu privirea de mai multe ori peste un nume cunoscut, ma intorc dupa cateva secunde fixandu-mi privirea asupra lui.

-Thorn… Damien… Cum pronunt acest nume, buzele mele se inclesteaza fara vointa mea, un fior ma trece pe intreaga sira a spinarii, inima incepe sa-mi bata nebuneste, exact ca in amintirile mele. E acelasi sentiment… Respins… la toate materiile? Am vazut si celelalte rezultate, dar pana acum nici unul nu a fost respins la absolut toate materiile. Ce era in neregula cu baiatul asta?

- o saptamana mai tarziu -

-Am venit pentru inscrieri… Barbatul din fata mea semana enorm de mult cu domnul Garrison, parul alb, privirea aceea de… om batran? Niciodata n-am stiut sa citesc din privirea unui om… desii exprima atatea lucruri, pur si simplu nu cred ca am fost interesat destul incat sa analizez privirea cuiva pana in cel mai adanc loc. Inafara de el… heh? Iar ma gandesc la el? N-ar trebui sa fac asta acum, am cu totul alte probleme.

Usa se deschide dintr-o data, izbindu-se cu putere de perete. Ma intorc privind mirat spre persoana ce tocmai intrase in incapere.

-Aici se fac inscrierile? Intreaba el cu o voce nepasatoare. In acel moment, intregu-mi trup fu cuprins de nostalgie si totusi fericire. Simteam ca ma inec in durere, iar prezenta lui era singurul lucru ce ma tinea inca pe linia de plutire.

-Usa aia nu-i platita de ai tai, ai grija cu ea. Ii raspunse rautacios barbatul ce se ocupa cu acele inscrieri.

-E in regula, o sa platesc eu pentru ea. Zic rapid incercand sa-i iau apararea baiatului ce tocmai intrase. Amandoi imi aruncara o privire ciudata, lucru ce nu ma mira. De multe ori gura mi-o ia inainte si spune tot felul de tampenii doar de dragul de a iesii in evidenta cumva.

-Ia, mai e nevoie si de altceva? Spuse brunetul aruncandu-i pe birou batranului un dosar.

-Daca te inscrii doar de dragul de-a o face, mai bine iti iei astea inapoi si mergi acasa sa inveti ceva.

De ce era asa rautacios cu el? Nu facuse altceva decat sa isi depuna actele…

-Aha. Deci astea-s toate, ceao tataie. Se intoarse si iesii pe usa, cu acelasi aer de nepasare. Nu pot sa-l las sa plece iar!

Merg dupa el, cred ca batranelul vroia sa-mi spuna ceva… dar nu mai conteaza acum. N-am cum sa pierd ocazia asta! Prima si singura ocazie de a recupera ceva ce am pierdut! Daca parintii mei nu se pot intoarce, macar … macar el! Prietenul meu!

-Hei, stai putin! Strig dupa el. Acesta iesii din scoala dupa care se opri intorcandu-se spre mine.

-Diseara.

-Ce? Despre ce vorbeste? Diseara ce?

-Diseara o sa fac rost de marfa. Sti unde ma gasesti. Se grabeste sa plece din nou, dar ma apropii mai mult si-l prind de brat.

-Marfa? Nu despre asta era vorba, doar… mi-ai parut cunoscut. Tu esti Damien, nu? Ii zambesc prieteneste, eliberandu-i bratul.

Acesta ofteaza, trecandu-si o mana prin par, dandu-si bretonul de pe fata.

-Pip? Intreaba aruncandu-mi o privire atat de complicata de inteles. Totusi ii zambesc fericit aproband, chiar isi amintise de mine.

-A trecut ceva timp. Ce-ai facut in timpul asta? Nu te-am vazut prin scoala… si nici prin liceu. Ii raspund eu incercand sa mentin conversatia.

-Nici nu aveai cum, nu eram tocmai cel mai docil si prezent elev. Se opreste din vorbit, parca analizandu-ma cu privirea cateva secunde, dupa care imi pune mana pe umar prieteneste. In acel moment, intreaga lume disparuse, nu mai era decat el… doar el si inima mea ce aproape imi strapungea pieptul, aproape exploda de emotii si fericire. Ai treaba? Mi-ar place sa mai discutam.

-Nu! N-am nimic de facut! Raspund entuziastmat cu un zambet pana la urechi.

-Atunci hai la o plimbare cu masina, poate trecem si pe la un tovaras sa iau niste chestii. Dupa care putem sta si discuta toata ziua.

-Ok!

Atunci nu stiam, pana atunci niciodata nu-mi imaginasem… niciodata nu crezusem ca dragostea doare atat de tare…si totusi iti provoaca atata dependenta.

Masina avea geamuri fumurii, nu se putea vedea absolut nimic de afara. Parea a fi o masina destul de scumpa, mult prea scumpa pt. un elev ce tocmai picase examenele. Damien porneste muzica, dintr-o data vocea lui Marilyn Manson se aude din toate unghiurile masinii, aceasta vibrand pe ritmul melodiei.

-Draguta melodie… ai gusturi bune. Spun putin descurajat. Nu stiam despre ce anume sa discut cu el si mi-era teama ca situatia sa nu devina una ciudata.

-Heh, te-am ghicit bine sa inteleg? Intreba dand mult mai tare melodia, aproape putusem sa aud ce spusese.

Ma uit la el putin deranjat, facandu-i semn ca nu prea auzeam nimic. El se apropie de mine prinzandu-ma cu o mana incet de gat, cu un deget tinandu-mi barbia fixa. Nu stiam ce anume sa fac, nu m-as fi asteptat la o astfel de miscare. Ma uit la el amutit, vazandu-i privirea … pentru prima data dupa mult timp am reusit sa-mi dau seama de ceea ce exprima. Trebuia sa plec, cat mai repede.

Continui sa-i zambesc, dandu-i incet mana de pe gatul meu, cautand cu cealalta mana maneta de la usa. Dintr-o data totul o ia razna, Damien imi apuca strans umerii izbindu-ma de acea usa. Il priveam nestiutor, speriat, nici nu stiam cum sa reactionez… am stat cateva secunde asa, timp in care acesta deschise torpedoul din care scoase o seringa plina cu un lichid incolor ce parea destul de vascos. Cum o vad, cum tresar incepand sa ma agit din nou. Trag de usa dar nu mergea deschisa, portierele erau blocate. Damien ma intoarce violent spre el, tinandu-ma strans de brat, venele iesind puternic la iveala.

-Damien! Strig speriat privindu-i chipul. Un chip ce am vrut atata timp sa-l revad… un chip atat de drag mie, acea privire ce nu se schimbase. Ochii aceia... ce parca imi vedeau intregul suflet, gol golut… buzele acelea, incordate acum intr-un zambet bolnav, ce parca m-ar fi mancat de viu. Parul lui negru, ca noptile in care stateam si priveam stelele gandindu-ma la diversele lucruri mici ce mai reuseau sa ma faca fericit. El fiind printere ele… Opreste-te!

Incep a ma zbate, tragandu-mi disperat mana, dar degeaba. Incerca sa nimereasca cu acel ac vena, totusi dupa atatea esuari se enerva lipindu-mi o palma atat de tare incat sa ma calmeze instantaneu. Nu m-am mai chinuit… n-am vrut sa mai opun rezistenta. El era prietenul meu… asa ca am decis ca de acum sa nu-l mai pierd din nou. Desii atata timp n-am stiut unul de celalalt, am dus vieti separate… in momentul asta, am simtit ca nimic nu s-a schimbat. A ramas acelasi baiat cu probleme, ce cauta afectiune. Priveam cu coada ochiului cum imi injecta acel lichid in vena, cu toate ca ustura… nu mai conta acel lucru. Daca asta trebuia sa-l fac pt a fi mai apropiat de Damien, atunci asa sa fie.

In cateva minute, intreaga situatie se linistii. Damien statea relaxat pe scaunul lui, fumand.

-Damien…? Ii strig numele incet, incercand sa-mi dau seama in acelasi timp ce se intampla cu corpul si mintea mea. Ma simteam ciudat… atat de ciudat cum nu ma mai simtisem niciodata.

Acesta da volumul mai incet si ma priveste.

-Ai spus ceva?

-Mi-a fost dor de tine. Ma apropii de el si-l strang in brate, stingandu-i tigara din greseala cu maneca mea.

-Mai baiatule mai… Imi raspunde punandu-si mana pe spatele meu, mangaindu-ma incet.

-Nu sunt suparat pt. ce-ai facut. Stiu ca ai motivele tale si nu te voi judeca, dar vreau sa mi le spui. Vreau sa-mi povestesti ce-ai facut … pana … Ma simt atat de ciudat, parca totul s-a intunecat dintr-o data… ma simt ca intr-un vis. Il privesc pe Damien speriat de acest sentiment. Ochii lui… ii vad ochii atat de neclar. Intregul chip ii e acoperit parca de ceata. Ii ating obrazul cu mana, pentru a fi sigur ca inca e acolo. Hei Damien… cand eram mici toti te numeau demon, mai ti minte?

-Asta gandesti tu acum? Cat de ciudat esti…

-Hei Damien… daca iti e foame… Imi bag usor mana pe sub bluza lui, mangaindu-i abdomenul incet. Poti sa ma mananci pe mine… daca-mi indeplinesti o dorinta, desigur.

Acesta ma prinse de mana privindu-ma putin stupefiat, dar apoi zambi, eliberandu-mi mana si apropiindu-si buzele de ale mele.

-Si dorinta ar fi…? Intreba dupa care imi linse buzele usor, muscand-o pe cea de jos.

-Fi sigur ca nu va mai ramane nimic din mine dupa ce termini. Ii raspund lingandu-mi apoi buzele de asemenea, gustand din saliva sa ce parea a fi amara si cu aroma de tutun. Oricum, mi-a placut. Vroiam mai mult, asa ca incep a-l saruta fara oprire.

Acesta intra in jocul meu, ma prinse de talie impingandu-ma printre cele doua scaune din fata pe bancheta din spate.

-Dezbracarea. Imi spuse destul de rapid, dandu-si in graba jos hainele. De asemenea, am facut asa cum mi-a spus. Dupa ce ajung tot gol, ma uit la el cateva secunde, vazandu-l cum isi injecta acelasi lichid in vena. Pentru un moment am vrut sa-l opresc, dar apoi…mi-am pierdut din nou cunostiinta si l-am tras peste mine, seringa cazand pe undeva pe jos. Ii privesc dara de sange ce curgea din acea vena, dupa care ii apropii bratul de gura mea, lingand si sugand partea respectiva a mainii.

Damien scoase un geamat incet, moment in care intuitiv il musc usor de mana. Acesta si-o trase, prinzandu-ma imediat de gat, strangand cu putere.

-Acum scuipa-l.

Dau din cap in semn ca nu, dar acesta imi prinse maxilarul strangand si mai cu forta, lucru ce ma facu sa deschid gura. Imi prinse limba cu doua degete tragand-o afara si privind sangele de pe ea, zambind in coltul gurii.

-Vrei sange? Vei primi mai mult decat poti duce.

Imi da drumul brusc, se intoarse la volan, baga cheia in contact si porneste masina.

-Vino incoa'. Imi spune pe un ton autoritar, eu imediat ascultandu-l si mutandu-ma din nou pe scaunul din fata. Nu acolo se sta. Ma prinse de par tragandu-ma in jos, lovindu-ma din greseala cu capul de portiera. Sti filmele alea cu tipi smecheri si tarfe ce le-o sug in masina? Hai sa facem un roleplay.

Imi trase capul deasupra barbatiei sale, impingandu-ma cu fata in ea. Eu imi sprijin mainile de genunchii sai, ridicand capul putin si privindu-l.

-Nu o sa-ti placa… nu stiu sa fac asta…

Damien baga masina in viteza, incepand sa conduca si ma priveste nemultumit.

-Am primit altele si mai rele, umple-ti gura aia si taci.

Fac cum imi spune, asa ca i-o prind cu ambele maini incepand sa i-o frec si masez, din cand in cand lingandu-i usor capul. Totul era ciudat in mintea mea, realizam dar …nu realizam ceea ce faceam. Totul mi se parea un joc, gandul ca el drogat conducea ma umplea de adrenalina, eu eram mica lui curva personala ce i-o sugea la volan, nu ma gandeam la politie, la traficul rutier, nu ma gandeam la altceva decat la roleplayul nostru indiscret. Daca in momentul asta a-m fi facut accident si murit… nu cred ca as fi constientizat nici in ultima secunda ceea ce se intamplase. Ii simteam mana prin parul meu, apasandu-ma puternic pe cap uneori, atat de puternic incat ma inecam cu ea avand senzatia ca mai am putin si vomit, dar apoi ma tragea inapoi, dandu-mi ceva ragaz sa-mi trag rasuflarea. Continui sa-mi fac treaba minute intregi, parca pur si simplu nu functiona. Chiar atat de rau eram la facut orale? Ori era din vina drogului?

Dupa ceva timp, acesta opreste masina, lasand totusi cheia in contact si ma priveste.

-N-a fost prea rau, vei avea ocazia sa mai exersezi oricum stai linistit.

Ma ridica de sub brate mutandu-ma din nou pe bancheta din spate, el ramanand acolo si privindu-ma.

-Si tu? Ma intreaba pe o voce destul de excitata, incercand totusi sa ascunda asta.

-Eu…?

-Ai de gand sa ramai cu ea asa? Ii arunca o privire, facandu-ma sa ma uit si eu in aceeasi directie, astfel observand ca nu o aveam decat putin pregatita.

-Um… Il privesc cu niste ochisori de catelus, parca rugandu-l sa ma ajute cumva.

-Ne ne, mi-ar place mai mult sa te vad cum te satisfaci singur. Cel putin pt. inceput… Isi linge buzele usor, din nou…acele buze care parca m-ar fi mancat de viu in orice secunda.

-Mi-e…mi-e rusine… Ii raspund rosindu-ma tot si lasand capul in jos, ascunzand aceasta reactie. Imediat ii simt mana in parul meu, strangandu-l puternic si ridicandu-mi capul astfel incat sa-l privesc din nou.

-Pare ca mi-ar pasa cumva?

Intelegand mesajul, o apuc cu o mana incepand sa-mi fac treaba. Las capul pe spate putin, scotand cateva gemete incete. Din cand in cand ii mai zaream privirea lui Damien, care ma studia atent in timp ce fuma o tigara.

-Ia. Spune intinzand tigara spre mine.

-Nu fum-fumez… Ii raspund oprindu-ma din ceea ce faceam.

-N-am spus sa te opresti! Ia si fumeaza in timp ce faci asta. Nu mai comenta… Spuse aruncandu-mi o privire urata.

Eu iau tigara si trag un fum.

-Mai mult! Urla acesta dandu-mi peste mana, lucru ce aproape ma facuse sa scap tigara.

Trag inca un fum, dupa care vreau sa dau tigara la o parte dar acesta imi impinge mana la loc, fortandu-ma sa trag si mai mult. Deja simteam ca ma sufoc… imi era atat de rau, simteam ca o sa-mi explodeze capul.

-Mai mult… mai mult! Si freacati-o, nu sta degeaba!

Eu incerc sa ascult, facand ambele lucruri in acelasi timp, cu greu. Dupa doar inca cateva secunde, ii imping mana la o parte incepand sa tusesc , ducand ambele maini la piept. Cad pe bancheta, neputand sa ma mai opresc din tusit si lacrimat. Aud un raset vag si deschid ochii privindu-l pe Damien, care termina de fumat tigara din care trasesem si eu pana acum.

-Esti atat de praf.

Stinse tigara, venind apoi pe bancheta langa mine. Ma prinse de incheieturi si ma trase in bratele lui, cu o mana prinzandu-mi trupul, tinandu-l puternic lipit de al sau, iar cu cealalta jucandu-se violent cu fesele mele. Fara sa vreau, scot un sunet, afundandu-mi capul in umarul sau. Profit de aceasta situatie mai calma si trag cu ochiul pe fereastra, observand ca eram inconjurati doar de copaci. Deja se lasase seara, eram singuri intr-o padure… fara sa-mi dau seama, ma las cuprins de teama si-l prind cu ambele brate strangandu-l puternic. Acesta se uita la mine putin ciudat, neintelegand ce s-a intamplat dintr-o data.

-Pip?

-Mi-e frica… suntem singuri in padure… si se lasa noapte...

Cum aude, acesta zambeste si-mi prinde obrajii intre mainile sale, fortandu-ma sa-l privesc.

-Singurul de care ar trebui sa te temi aici, acum, sunt eu.

Ma impinse dintr-o data, intorcandu-ma pe burta si punandu-se deasupra mea. Imi prinse coapsele, tragandu-le inspre el, corpurile noastre fiind din nou lipite. Puteam simtii cat de excitat era, lucru ce la randul sau, ma excita si pe mine. Dintr-o data, simt ceva in interiorul meu, dar puteam jura ca nu era ceea ce credeam eu ca va fi… Strang ochii, scapand un sunet de durere.

-Ce-i …asta?

-Nu merge asa, hah?

Brusc acel lucru iese si Damien ma prinde cu o mana de barbie, tragand-o in jos, iar degetele celeilalte maini facandu-si loc prin gura mea.

-Gurita mare, mai mare. Spune strangandu-mi din nou maxilarul, obligandu-ma sa deschid mai mult gura.  
Deja ii simteam mana intrand cu totul in gura mea, imi puteam auzi maxilarul cum troznea incet. Durea, dar in acelasi timp imi placea. Imi pun o mana usor peste bratul sau, tragandu-l incet. Intr-o fractiune de secunda, mana ce pana acum se afla in gura mea se muta din nou in spate, facandu-ma sa simt acel lucru invadandu-mi corpul din nou. Strang ochii puternic, deoarece de data asta durea mult mai rau ca cea trecuta.

-Nu sta ca mutul, urla, dar nu orice. Urla-mi numele. Daca vrei sa ma opresc, implora pt. asta. Daca vrei mai mult, cerseste asta. Vrei sa te mananc? Atunci fa-ma sa vreau asta. Sareaza carnea asta fragila cu lacrimi. Imi sopteste acesta la ureche, muscand apoi lobul acesteia cu putere, moment in care scot un geamat extrem de puternic.

Mana sa se adancea in mine, devenind din ce in ce mai dureros. Si pentru ca nu era de ajuns, Damien ma prinse de par lovindu-ma cu putere de geamul masinii, imobilizandu-mi capul, iar in cateva secunde muscandu-ma puternic de gat, umar, spate. Musca atat de tare incat puteam auzi carnea sfartecandu-se, aveam tendinta sa cred ca rupsese bucati intregi, asa ca duc mana sa verific. Inca erau acolo, dau mana la o parte si o privesc, ramanand uimit de sangele ce-l vedeam pe ea. Dar Damien ma trezeste din nou la realitate, sau cel putin ceea ce credeam noi ca era realitate, scotand mana. Imi prinde picioarele, desfacandu-le mai mult, apropiindu-si barbatia de mine.

-Cum crezi ca va durea mai tare? Brusc sau incet?

-Amb- inainte sa apuc sa raspund, acesta o baga dintr-o data pe toata, lucru ce ma facu sa urlu din toti plamanii cazand cu pieptul din nou pe bancheta.  
Damien rase amuzat, ramase nemiscat cateva secunde cautand cu mana ceva pe scaunul din fata.

Totul era ametitor, durerea era atat de puternica incat imi venea sa lesin. Simteam cum intregul corp se dezmembreaza, simteam lipsuri de carne in locurile din care ma muscase, desii inca erau acolo…simteam o durere oribila pe intreaga sira a spinarii, vedeam vag o gramada de fire de par blonde pe podeaua masinii. Dintr-o data simt o durere si mai cumplita si vad cum siroaie de sange incep sa picure pe podea.

-Ce se intampla…?

Ma uit spre Damien, vazandu-l pe acesta cu un cutit in mana plin de sange. Il apropie din nou de mine si simt aceeasi durere, de doua ori mai mare acum, vad alt siroi de sange picurand … dar uit complet de astea in momentul in care acesta incepe sa se miste frenetic inauntrul meu, atat de puternic incat ajungeam sa ma lovesc cu capul de geam la fiecare impingere.

-Damien...! Urlu cu disperare numele acestuia, lucru ce-l stimulase mai mult, miscandu-se acum mult mai adanc si mai rapid. Nu mai…pot! Damien!

Durerea ce o simteam era de-a dreptul sufocanta, nu stiam ce sa fac, nu stiam cum sa-l opresc. Acesta infipse cutitul in bancheta, exact langa capul meu, facandu-mi o taietura destul de urata pe fata.

-Am gresit tinta… la dracu! Urla acesta dandu-mi un pumn cu toata forta.

Daca as fi fost treaz, cu siguranta as fi lesinat, dar in aceasta stare… imi provoca doar placere. Aveam gust de fier in gura, datorita sangelui ce incepuse sa curga. Ma prinse din nou de coapse, rotindu-ma pe spate. Imi puse genunchii dupa umerii sai, adancindu-se si mai mult in mine acum, cu o si mai mare forta. O mana si-o tinea sprijinita de gatul meu, iar cu cealalta imi tinea strans un picior, muscand din el.

-Zi ceva, tarfa. Imi spuse acesta, lingand apoi sangele ce curgea din picior.

-Ador… cum ma simt… Ii raspund cu o voce ce implora dupa mai mult, zambindu-i apoi.

Acesta incepu sa gafaie, miscandu-se atat de rapid incat nu-mi puteam asculta propriile ganduri. Intreaga minte imi era plina doar de vibratiile corpurilor noastre, de sunetul ce-l produceau corpurile noastre, de gafaiturile sale…

-Mai…mult. Ii spun intinzand usor mana si atingandu-i chipul. Era umed… de ce? Era transpiratie? Nu… nu parea a fi transpiratie. Duc mana spre ochii sai, simtind si mai multa umezeala, mana fiindu-mi umpluta deja de lacrimile sale. Damien…?

-Gura! Urla dandu-mi un alt pumn, dovedindu-mi ca prima data nu-si folosise nici macar jumate din forta care o avea.

Il privesc pt. inca cateva secunde, dupa care inchid usor ochii, pierzandu-mi cunostiinta complet.

-ore mai tarziu-

Tigari… un miros oribil de tigari ma trezeste. Deschid ochii usor, fara nici un fel de control scapand o gramada de gemete de durere. Simteam durere din toate partile corpului, parca imi venea sa cad inapoi si sa lesin. Astept cateva secunde pentru a ma trezi mai bine, reusind sa-l observ pe Damien ce statea inafara masinii privind la soarele ce rasarea.

Ma tarasc usor pana la el, iesind din masina si sprijinindu-ma de el.

-Credeam ca ai murit.

Vocea ii era atat de ragusita, in momentul cand mi-a vorbit brusc inima mi-a tresarit din nou, facandu-ma sa ma prind mai strans de bratul lui, frecandu-mi usor fata de pielea acestuia.

-Damien? Vroiam sa-ti spun de ieri…

Acesta stranse din dinti, privindu-ma urat, gata ca dintr-o secunda in alta sa ma loveasca din nou.

-Poate vom invata impreuna la matematica pt. urmatorul examen. Daca vrei te pot ajuta si la celelalte materii.

Zambesc privindu-i chipul luminat de soare, mangaindu-i obrazul cu o mana. Daca n-as fi stiut mai bine, as fi jurat ca era un inger condamnat. Dar aici nu sunt ingeri, sau demoni… aici sunt oameni. Oameni … si eu si Damien.

-urmatoarea zi-

-Cum adica s-au terminat inscrierile? Dar… credeam…

-Scuze Pip, am incercat sa te anunt de ieri dar ai plecat dupa baiatul ala si n-ai mai ascultat nimic. Ieri a fost ultima zi.

-Asta…inseamna ca o sa stau un an intreg aici? Inca un an in South Park…

Las capul in jos putin trist, dar imediat imi amintesc de ceea ce se intamplase cu o zi inainte, lucru ce ma face sa zambesc.

-Damien s-a inscris, nu?

-Da.

-Ok, multumesc. O zi buna! Ii spun zambind si plecand afara, mergand putin greu datorita durerii ce inca o simteam.

" Un an va fi indeajuns cat sa te fac sa ma iubesti! In mai putin de un an Damien… vei fi complet si numai al meu. Nu al drogurilor, nu al sexului, nu al batailor sau a tristetii… ci doar si numai al meu."

-Hei Pip, cine te-a iubit asa? Intreba Kyle in timp ce trecea cu Stan pe langa mine, razand.

Nu am avut ce altceva sa fac decat… sa zambesc.


End file.
